1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses that include an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. For example, holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode may be recombined with each other within the organic emission layer to generate an exciton. Then, the exciton may drop from an excited state to a ground state to emit light.
The organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are the self-emitting display apparatuses may not require a separate light source, and the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be operable at a low voltage and manufactured to be lightweight and compact. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may have superior properties such as wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, fast response time and the like, and the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are being expanded for a wide range of application from personal portable devices such as MP3 players or mobile phones to televisions.